


the heaviest caskets

by amosanguis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Origins, Author Will Edit When She Stops Crying, Child Death, I have feelings, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: His clothes are soaked as he heaves himself into the reed boat, but it’s not the weight of them that makes his bones feel so leaden.





	the heaviest caskets

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from the six-word story: "The smallest coffins are the heaviest."  
> \--Spoilers ahead.

-z-

 

Bayek’s heard too many mothers’ laments, too many fathers’.

 

-

 

His clothes are soaked as he heaves himself into the reed boat, but it’s not the weight of them that makes his bones feel so leaden.

He can’t look away from the little face, doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the way Shadya looked under the water – lit only by the moon – one arm forever reaching for the surface, the other wrapped around her doll, Iset, who failed to protect her.

Unbidden, he wonders if, in her last moments, as she clutched Iset, did she feel betrayed? When her lungs failed and there was no breath, did she feel anger? Or did she keep her hope to the last second even as the darkness crept into her vision?

Bayek holds Khenut, their reed boat rocking steadily on the water as her world crumbles. Then he stands, clothing and bones boulder-heavy, and steers them to the shore.

 

-

 

Bayek’s heard too many mothers’ laments, too many fathers’. Khenut and Hotephres will see to Shadya’s funeral; Bayek will see to her vengeance.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
